The End of Summer
by Dreafon
Summary: An idea I that popped in my head a couple days back. Thought I would share it. It's the last day of Summer Vacation before the gang go into High School. That last day, they will learn more about each other and get in touch with their feelings. What will happen during that one day before school starts? What will they find out?
1. The last day of Summer

**This idea popped through my head the recent day and I thought I would share it. This is inspired by act your age, I guess. I do not own Phineas and Ferb and did this for fun.**

It's a bright day in Danville. The sun is out and shining, not too windy, not too hot nor cold; just about the perfect day.

A young boy walked out the gymnasium with another, whom is his brother- his step brother.

"I'll be honest with you Ferb" Phineas starts off. "So far our first day at Danville High isn't looking so bright." He starts thinking, "That event, in my opinion, could be better." He shrugs his shoulders. "At least they will hold a school dance." He sighs.

"Don't sugarcoat it, it stunk." Ferb calmly states.

"You're right Ferb." Phineas chuckles. "Too bad that school dance is girls request. So the girls have to ask the guys to the dance, huh?" he strokes his chin. It was obvious that he was enjoying this. "Not a bad idea. Too bad, I was planning on asking Isabella, but you know this way works too." He shrugs off.

Phineas puts his arm around Ferbs shoulder and they walk away to their class.

There was a figure by the gymnasium wall. There was a figure and that person has been spectating the turn of events. "Hmm… interesting"

While Phineas and Ferb were walking to their class, Phineas blurts out, "Hey Ferb, It's awfully convenient that our schedule is the same."

Ferb looks at Phineas and shrugs his shoulders.

"I hope we have Isabella in one of our classes. That way, we can start chatting and along the lines I will drop the information about the dance, so she will ask me to it." Phineas chuckles as he scratches his head. They both reached their classroom and walk inside.

"Hey look, there's Isabella!" Phineas exclaims. He started making his way towards her. While he was making a way, a girl comes up to Phineas and Ferb. Her brown hair was pulled back and up into a ponytail. She wore a white blouse and short jeans.

"Hey Adyson, long time no see" The enthusiastic boy says. "Hey guys." Replies Adyson. "Ferb, can I have a minute with Phineas? I want to ask him something."

Ferb looks at her and brings thumbs up. "Thanks Ferb" Adyson turns to Phineas. Ferb walks up to Isabella, and Phineas joined him shortly after.

"Hey, Isabella! It's good to see you!" Phineas exclaims. "I'm surprised we have this class together."

"Yeah, I am glad I have at least one class with you Phineas!" Isabella says, blushing a little. Ferb noticed this, but Phineas completely missed the hint.

Phineas looks at the clock in the room. "Hey, look. Class is about to start."

"Phineas we've got a couple of minutes." Isabella starts off, while scratching her arm. It was obvious she want to ask him something important. "So… ummm there's a dance later today… and I was wondering if you would like to go with me." She stammers, "Of course, if you didn't I would understand completely."

"I would love to…" Phineas replies.

Isabella clasp her hands and let out a huge smile on her face, as if it was the greatest thing that happened to her that day.

"but I can't." He resumed. "Adyson already asked me and I didn't want to let her down. He sighs. As usual, he didn't like to let anyone down, and because of that, he missed a lot of things. "Thanks for the thought Isabella." Phineas pats her on the shoulder and goes to his seat.

Isabella's face suddenly shatters into a frown. She turns and see Adyson walking towards her.

"Hey there, Isabella!" Asyson piped up. "I'm surprised that we have a class together. Now that I can rest easy, knowing there are some of my friends in the same class as I am."

Isabella stares at her in disbelief for a short amount of time, then she bursts out, "What gives Adyson? You know very well that I have liked Phineas for a really long time."

" Yeah, I know." The brunette teen replies. "I wasn't expecting it either."

"So why?"

The bell rings, indicating that class is starting.

"Well… I'll talk to you later, Isabella." She waved, while at the same time walking away to her seat.

"Adyson!" Isabella whispery shouts, irritated.

Fast-forward to later that day, at nighttime, an hour before the dance.

Adyson walks up to Phinea's house and knocks. Phineas opens the door, and Adyson sees that he is fixing his tie. "Hey Phineas! You ready for the dance?"

"Hey, Adyson!" He greets her. "Give me a few. I've got to make last minute touches."

"All right, Phineas" She replied, with sparkling eyes. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turns around, only to find that it is Isabella.

"Alright Adyson, what gives?" She blurts out.

"What do you mean Isabella?" Adyson chuckles, but in reality she was trying to avoid this situation.

"You know very well that I liked Phineas and was going to ask him to the dance!" Isabella points out. "Aside from that, I thought you didn't even like Phineas!" She exclaims. "You know, romantically." She added.

"You're right, Isabella." Adyson stammers. "With all the action that you showed us all earlier, I didn't see Phineas in that light as I did, but your affection toward Phineas rubbed off of me and I started feeling something."

"Back off, Adyson! Phineas…"

"or what?" Adyson scoffed. "Sorry Isabella, but you don't scare me right now. Phineas choose me, not you ok? So you need to deal with it."

Isabella stared at her in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Adyson stood there with her arms folded, smirking. Isabella slowly backed up and then she turned and ran into her house.

"I thought so." Adyson chuckled. She turned around, put her hands down clasped together, and smiled as if nothing happened. Phineas door opens and there Phineas stands.

"All ready!" He says enthusiastically. "Ready to go, Adyson?"

"Wow you look handsome, Phineas." She swoons.

Phineas closes the door and together they started walking. As they were walking, at some point it happened- they both held hands.

In the distance, Isabella stood at the porch of her house looking at them. She did not like this one bit, so she had to be at the dance.

At the school dance

Isabella made her way through the crowd, looking for Phineas. She spotted his red hair. "There you are Phineas!" She exclaimed.

Phineas has his hands wrapped around Adyson as a slow song played. He looks into her eyes and smiles. "You know Adyson… I'm really glad you asked me to the dance."

Adyson blushes and tries to bury her face, but failed. "Yeah. I'm glad that I built up the courage to ask you out." She looks back up at him into his eyes. Then she rests her head onto Phineas shoulder and they look like a married couple.

Isabella walked through the crowd to get a better view of Phineas. She happened to saw this scene. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"No" she took a step back. "Noo" she stared in disbelief. She felt weak in the knees and fell backwards. "Nooooooo!"

All of sudden, reality felt disoriented. She suddenly woke up, gasping, as if she woken up from a nightmare. She found herself on a table in Phineas and Ferb's Garage. It was the last day of summer, before they went into High School.

"All right gang!" Phineas exclaimed, as he entered the garage. "It's the end of the stimulation."

"It was all a dream?" Isabella replied, relieved that whatever happened, didn't happen.

"Well… no." Phineas explained. "These are virtual reality devices; It's the last day of summer, and Ferb and I were watching these on TV the other day and thought it would be really cool to try out before we head off into Danville High. We built it, tested it but it turned out a bit dull, so we enhanced it. So it's Virtual Reality that is based off the user's emotions, mental link. So it's like you are really there!" He said proudly.

"It felt so real…" Isabella said astonished.

"Oh and… we linked up you all: Ferb, Adyson,…" at that point, they woke up, groggily. "and you, to start with, with me out here, keeping tabs on you all. Wanted to start small first, and get all the bugs sorted through."

"It's based off of our emotions, huh?" She recalled. She suddenly glanced at Adyson. Her eyes started to water.

"Isabella, I can explain." Adyson stammered.

"Sorry guys, I got to go." Isabella put her arm over her eyes, to cover her tears and ran off.

"Isabella, wait!" Phineas shouted.

"It's my fault." Adyson said disappointed, while looking at the ground.

Ferb walked up to Phineas and put his hand on his shoulder. "Go to her. You can make it better."

Phineas looked back at Ferb and nodded his head. "As usual Ferb, you know what to say." He smiled and ran off to Isabella's house.

Isabella was facedown on her bed, crying onto her pillow. A million of thoughts flew through her head. "How could she do this to me?" and "Why wouldn't Phineas notice her, despite her obvious gestures that practically screams her interest in Phineas."

She hears a knock on her door, and she sits up, wiping her face. Now there is no sign that she has ever cried.

"Come in." She says. She finds out that the person is Phineas, and she feels all tense.

"Are you all right, Isabella?" His voice was full of concern.

"I'm feeling peachy keen." She lied.

Phineas nodded. He turned to reach for the door.

" Phineas… How do you feel about me?" Isabella suddenly blurts out.

He turns around and smiles, "You're a good friend Isabella."

"I see…" disappointed with that answer. "What about the Fireside girls?"

"They're all good friends too." Phineas replied, not getting into what she was hinting.

She sighs. "What do you think of me and the Fireside girls?"

He frowns. "I… I'm not sure I understand."

"How would you compare me with the Fireside girls?" She rephrased the question. It was her mission to find out how exactly Phineas feels towards them.

"I see…" He smiles and heads over to her window. "Well, you're both great friends…" he starts off.

"I see..." She replies looking down, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"… But, you are a special case." He continued.

"Huh?" She looked up, appalled. She thought she heard Phinea's confession, but she kept listening to make sure.

"You've supported me since the beginning. You always had my back. You are there when I'm at my darkest hours and cheer me up." He looks at Isabella and smiles. "Not only that, you are the most terrific friend that I could rely on. I don't know what all these summers would be without you, Isabella."

Isabella's heart clenched. She was feeling tremendous amount of love for Phineas. Isabella has been there all these times for him, but this time he was there for her.

They walked to the front door of Isabella's house. Before Phineas took off, Isabella spoke up. "Thank you, Phineas. That is exactly what I wanted to hear." Phineas turned around to say "no problem" and to say "see you later", but then as he faced Isabella, the unexpected happened, well at least to him.

Isabella kissed him on the cheek. She put her hand to her hair, blushing. "See you later, Phineas." She giggled. Then she closed the door.

Phineas stared at her door. He couldn't believe what happened. He slowly put his hand to his cheek. "Isabella…"

Ba Bump. What is that I'm feeling? Ba Bump. He placed his hand over his heart. It was racing. At that moment, he knew he started to develop feelings toward Isabella.


	2. An unexpected visit

Isabella stood there, by the door. Her head was rushing with adrenaline. She gently hovered her hand over her heart, and it was beating like crazy. Then she put her hand over her mouth and touched her lips, all while looking dumbstruck.

"I can't believe that I just did that." She whispered, as she closed her eyes. She was obviously overjoyed that she kissed Phineas on the cheek, but she wanted to remain discreet about her feelings so that Phineas will figure out things himself. Then she let out a grin. "Oh, well if this isn't a big enough of a clue, then I don't know what is" she sighed. "Tra-la-la" She sang while she skipped to her room. She was obviously a maiden in love.

When she reached her room, she hears a knock on her door. She turns her head, "Oh, you're back Phineas…" She excitedly states. She was glimmered with hope that Phineas received her feelings and wanted to respond back. As she walked to the front door, she couldn't help but imagine all the possibilities that could happen. As her hand reached for the door handle, her heart started beating faster and faster and it was as if time was getting slower.

When she opened the door, her smile quickly turned into a frown and everything else resided. "Oh, it's you." She said in a monotone voice. On the other side of the door was Adyson Sweetwater. Isabella sighed and signaled that she could come in.

"Isabella… I want to talk about what happened." She said in a remorse voice, as she walked in Isabella's house.

"Oh, what about it?" Isabella said, as if she was trying to forget about Adyson's newfound feelings for Phineas. "About how you backstabbed me?" She said with a stern voice. "About how you tore my heart out and trampled over my feelings?" She resumed, trying to keep her voice, but it wasn't any used. Tears started emitting from her eyes and her voice was starting to get shaky. "I thought you were my friend, Adyson." She sobbed.

"Isabella, I swear I did not mean for any of this." Adyson explained. She was shocked her friend was crying in front of her and lost her composure. She regained it and tried to explain the situation.

"Believe me, I wanted to tell you that I started having feelings toward Phineas…" Adyson stammered. "…but I didn't exactly know how to tell you." Her eyes were starting to water. "I was afraid that I would lose you as my friend." Tears were starting to emerge and started flowing down her cheek.

Isabella sniffed and looked up. She walked over to Adyson and wrapped her arms around her. She hugged Adyson and then pulled back. "You know you can talk to me about anything?" She said in a caring voice.

"So you're not mad?" Adyson said, surprised. She thought Isabella was going to lash out at her, but instead Isabella encouraged her to explore her feelings for Phineas.

"No. Honestly I'm both surprised and disappointed." Isabella sighed as she was thinking. "Surprised that my girl has feelings towards Phineas, and disappointed that you didn't trust me enough to give you advice about this issue.

Adyson smiled and chuckled. "Again, I'm sorry Isabella." She apologized. "For all that I know, it could just be a hiccup."

"A hiccup?" Isabella said confused.

"Yeah, you know." Adyson tried her best to explain. "Like I may have feelings towards him, but I may not see him in the same light as you do."

"I see. Good luck then." Isabella smiled. She rubbed her shoulder and pat Adyson on the back.

Adyson's facial expression changed from happy to confused. "Huh… what? But I thought…" she stammered, but she couldn't make out the words.

"Adyson, you a chance to explore your feelings with Phineas." Isabella grabbed Adyson's shoulders and tilted her head, smiling. "What leader would I be if I didn't support you?"

"Aww, thanks Isabella. I know I can always count on you."

"No prob, Adyson." Isabella smiled.


	3. Conflicting Discovery

Later that night, inside Phinea and Ferb's Garage. It was nighttime, a bit after 11. Pheneas sat on a chair, holding the goggles and thinking about everything that happened. He sighs, and he notices the door opening. It was Ferb in his Pajamas.

"Phineas, it's late- almost midnight. When are you going to bed?" He asked while he rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted, as he had an active day.

"Hey Ferb, do you think that Isabella likes me?" Phineas said nervously, as it was the first time he took interest in girls. "She kissed me, and I think it means something. So I thought I would ask you for advice, since you're practically dating."

Ferb stepped in the garage, walked over to one of the walls and leaned on it. "Well, better to know now than later." He responded casually. "She likes you." He shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean Ferb?" Phineas asked confused.

"Bro, she has liked you since the dawn of time."

"Well, I don't understand." He stammers, trying to understand the thought process. "If she liked me all these years, then why didn't she give me a sign?"

Ferb looked at him and gave him the, are you serious look and then sighed. "She has… a million of times. You were engulfed into our summer project of escaping boredom, that you completely missed the obvious." He explained. Then he put his thumb out and put his arm up. "So, you going to bed now or what?"

Phineas looked at Ferb, then slowly faced the wall that the tools, that helped him create the best summer, were and slowly sat down. His head was rushing in many directions. "I… I don't know what to think now. I mean I would like to see a sign that shows the fact that Isabella has feelings for me." He said, as if he was somehow doubting it.

"Oy vey!" Ferb said as he slapped his face. He walked around Phineas and reached for something. When he pulled it out, Phineas could see what it was. "Alright. Ok exhibit one." He said as he held the mechanical gloves and put it on.

"What's that Ferb?" Phineas asked curiously.

Ferb looked at him and explained, "You know how for video games, there are save states that records your progress? These recorded our earlier adventure."

"That's nice Ferb, but I fail to see how that can help me."

Listening to his comment, Ferb walked over and pulled out some monitors and placed them in front of Phineas. Then he pointed something on the monitor and pulled it out. He pressed and dragged it across the air and put the digital chart in front of Phineas. "These show Isabella, Adyson, and mine emotional chart." Ferb explained as he removed the gloves. "So, we can play back and see the events. Whenever Isabella is with you, then the line right here will bounce up and down." He explained, while smirking. He was hoping this would be enough proof to show Phineas of Isabella's feelings. Then he inputted keywords into the monitor, so that it had information about today and then it started to hum.

"Wow, her digital chart is bouncing like crazy." Phineas pointed out. He started to smile because he started to see the truth… but then, "Hey, why is Adyson's monitor showing the same result? He asked, glancing at the monitor that was displaying her chart.

Ferb walked up to Phineas and took a glance of what he was looking at. "That… is interesting." He said surprised. "All right, since we're not getting any sleep," Ferb sighed and then resumed, "we're going in their memories." Ferb pulled out a pair of goggles that looked like it had been customized, Phineas and Ferb style. "This recorded everything that happened today, their memories, and their feelings."

Phineas grinned. It was obvious that he liked this idea but then he piped up, "Isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

"Don't you want to find out what Isabella feels about you?" Ferb nonchalantly asked him.

"Well yeah… but" Phineas stammered.

"That's good enough." Ferb replied, as he tossed Phineas a goggle. "Put these on." He walked up to the table, climbed on, rested on it, and then smiled as he yawned. It was past midnight and he was feeling awfully beat. "Exhibit two; we're going to playback what happened today. While we're in there, our bodies will be completely immobilized, but at least we would get some rest. We got a big day tomorrow." Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Phineas looked at Ferb, and then looked at the table. "Nah" he said. "It'll be bad for my back. He looked around, and found the most comfy couch and sat on it. Then he put on his goggles and then he was wrapped to, what he thought was a different dimension. It was bright and sunny.

"Where are we, Ferb?" He asked, as he looked around. He then noticed some students entering a building.

Ferb took a look around and recalled something. "It looks we're in the gymnasium. Let's go inside and take a seat on the bleachers, and cover up. We don't want anybody to notice us." He handed Phineas a sweatshirt and a hat.

"Yeah, ok… wait what? You mean…"

Ferb slowly grinned, looking sheepishly. "Well… its one of the bugs I've never really worked out. If the machine happens to notice that something is different aside from the fact that we're here, then it will erase it's data and we won't find out the truth. That shouldn't be a problem." He chuckled, as he put on his beanie.

They walked into the gymnasium. The insides were huge. Phineas started thinking what events they could hold here: a parade, a circus, a concert and more.

"If I recall correctly, Isabella should be sitting here." Ferb pointed ahead, right in the bleachers area. "So we will go up and distance ourselves from her a bit." They walked up to the seats and climbed up the steps. After a couple of seats from where Ferb said Isabella was supposed to sit, they sat down. It wasn't long before students started swarming and seating in their area. They looked around, looking for Isabella and then they spotted her.

"Hey look! There's Isabella." He piped up. She stepped up and took a seat. As expected, she was sitting two rows ahead of them. Phineas looked at her and sighed. Then he noticed she was looking around for something. Is she looking for her boyfriend, he thought? Then he looked in the same direction that she was about to look and then he gulped.

"Where are you…?" Isabella muttered, as she looked from left to right. "Ah, there you are -!" She said excitedly.

Phineas glanced from a virtual image of himself back to Isabella. He noticed that her eyeballs are heart shaped. He didn't know this was physically possible. This could mean one thing, he thought out.

Ferb chuckled and pat him on the leg. "Told you"

The event ended and they started walking to the exit. "Wow, that was… interesting." Phineas said astounded. They reached outside, of the side of the gymnasium, and then Ferb patted him on the shoulder. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up. There's something that I want to check." Then he started walking away.

"Go where?" Phineas blurted out.

Ferb glanced around and shouted, "Just follow the virtual reality versions of us." Then he kept walking on where he wanted to check. He looked around and then spotted her, glancing at virtual Phineas, not far from where he was. He stuck to a wall and leaned in.

Adyson snagged a peek at Phineas and then returned back at the wall she was hiding and slid down. "Phineas, if only I had the courage to ask you out." She sighed, then an idea popped up. "I know! The school dance." She smiled.

"Hmm, interesting." Ferb observed. Then he took off walking past Adyson trying to catch up to Phineas and head to their next class.

"Here we are Ferb." Phineas announced as he open his arms. "Our next class."

They both head in and look for a place to sit. Ferb spots a seat and tugs Phineas shirt, and they both walk and sit down, with their heads bowed down so it looks like they're taking a nap. Isabella walks in and they both see that she's talking to someone, but they can't make it out. It wasn't long until their alternate versions walked in.

"Alright, I'll be right back. I gotta go ask Phineas something." They both heard. They both raised their heads so they could see what is happening. They find out it was Isabella and she is walking towards Phineas with a huge smile stamped on her face while clasping her hands.

Ferb noticed from the side of his eye that someone came in. He turned his head to see who it was- Adyson. "Well, this should be interesting." He noticed that Adyson spotted Phineas and started walking towards him, and sure enough she got to him first before Isabella.

"Hey Phineas!" She said in a singsong voice.

The other Phineas greeted her. "Hey Adyson, it's good to see you!" He exclaimed. "It's been a long time!"

"Yeah!" She agreed, then she started blushing. "So, I was wondering… if you would like to… umm… maybe go to the dance with me?"

"Yeah, sure. I would like that."

Ferb stared at the event that just happened and then turned to Phineas, who was sitting next to him, and said, in a monotonic voice. "Wow, you're completely clueless."

"Yeah…" Phineas said as he tried to bury his head in the desk.

Ferb to a glance at his watch, that told him the time according to the real world- they didn't have long before the start of the day- and spoke up. "Time to leave."

Phineas popped his head up and curiously asked, "Huh, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He chuckled. They both walked to the back of the classroom, and found a spot where nobody was really paying attention. Then Ferb gestered some signals, as if he was typing onto a keyboard. And then they disappeared.

When they both reappeared, all could be seen was pitch-black darkness and each other. They both start walking, and with each step bubbles emerged by them. Phineas kept walking, while Ferb went in the other direction, heading somewhere else.

Phineas could conclude it was a kind of storage, but he wanted to get a better idea of what they are so he walked up to one and saw one. He saw himself, confused he reached in and touched it then he heard someone singing. " _Why settle for a little? You can get much more_ " in the sweetest, sincerely voice. "Huh?" He said, as he checked another bubble and he saw Isabella's room. It was clear to him now. "Wow, so these are Isabella's memories." He said shocked.

Ferb walked up to him and they both saw fragments of Isabella's memories. "Where were you?" Phineas said. Ferb looked at him nervously, and then pointed at a bubble. "That looks interesting."

Phineas took his attention away from Ferb and saw what he was pointing at. "A letter?" He said confused. More specifically, it was Isabella's memory of a letter that she wrote.

Ferb understood what it was and chuckled. "Crumb Cake."

Phineas ignored it, and turned to Ferb. "So where were you" he asked.

"You sure you don't wanna read that" he inquired. "Don't dodge the question" Phineas replied with his arms folded. Ferb turned around and mouthed "Wow."

He turned back, facing Phineas. "It'll be better to show you." Ferb turned and walked forward, then reached out and grabbed something, as he was reaching for a doorknob. He opened it and they both went in.

Phineas walked in for a bit and he saw screens that were similar to the bubble storage. He saw someone scribbling on a piece of paper. He looked closer and he made out what it was- his name in a heart, over and over. "Isabella" He whispered. Then he looked at another screen and saw Isabella. "Huh, so its not her?" She was wearing her fireside girl outfit. He leaned in closer and touched the screen and he heard a familiar voice. "Adyson?" He said taken back.

"I honestly did not see this coming." Ferb spoke up. "I knew about Isabella, but not Adyson."

At that point, Ferb's watch vibrated. He took a look at it and spoke, "Time to wake up." Then he did some figure movements, and with that there was a bright light and both boys were gone from virtual reality.

Phineas opened his eyes. All he could see was darkness. "Ahh, Ferb!" He panicked. "I think I found out a huge flaw. I'm blind!"

He heard some footsteps walking towards him. He felt a hand reach something around his head and pulled off the goggles that wrapped his eyes.

Phineas looked at Ferb and chuckled. "Thanks Ferb. I completely forgot I had them on," He said sheepishly.

He suddenly remembered their adventure, and abruptly changed his facial expression to more of a serious, concerned type. "Ferb, what do I do? I want to respond to Isabella's feelings, but I cannot ignore Adyson." He pleaded. He was worried if he made a choice, then he could possibly lose the other; or worse case he could lose them both and he did not like that.

Ferb placed his hand on Phineas shoulder and looked at him. "I wish I could tell you, but only you know what to do." Then he walked out of the garage. It was the end of summer, and the start of their school year.

Phineas looked up blankly into space, let out a long heavy sigh and sat down on the chair. This thought echoed throughout his mind- You have to make a decision: Adyson or Isabella.


End file.
